YOU hunhan
by addicted to baekyeol
Summary: bagi sehun hanya 1 huruf 3 kata.


Author : kristaoaddict

Cast : HunHan

Rated : T

Summary : Kamu tau, siapa yang membuatku terus tersenyum? terus bernafas? dan terus melangkahkan kakiku di bumi? itu semua karena 'Kamu'

Warning Typo bececeran, alur miring (?), dan bahasa-bahasa yang sulit dicerna(?) YAOI!

-_YOU_-

_**'aku menyukai**__**perhatianmu'**_

Sehun pov

Aku melepaskan semua amarahku, dan kecapeanku terhadap kasur, aku menghantamkan diriku di kasur. saat ini aku sedang kesal, bagaimana tidak kesal kalau orangtuamu selalu berdebat dengan hal sepele? seperti ibumu yang hanya tidak menyetrika baju seragam kerja ayahmu? lalu mereka melampiaskan semuanya kekesalannya kepadamu dengan cara membentak? dan memaki? Aish jika aku mengingatnya aku bertambah stres

aku mencoba memejamkan mataku..

Paginya~

Sama halnya dengan hari lain, pergi kesekolah dan menuntut ilmu sampai dirimu meninggal di china. Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kelas kini wajahku yang raut lesu kini ku ubah dengan raut gembira. Luhan, namja yang kusukai sedang menungguku di kelas. ku percepat melangkah agar aku bisa bertatapan muka dengannya

"Pagi sehunnie" sapa luhan ramah

"pagi juga lulu" aku menunjukkan eye smileku yang menurut yeoja sih 'kyeopta'

"aish menggemaskan" ucap luhan gemas yang lalu mencubit, menarik pipiku keras

"aahh tsaa-kith hannieh" ucapku mencoba melepaskan cubitan luhan. luhanpun melepas cubitannya

"wajahmu lesu lagi hunnie, terjadi masalah lagikah? ceritakan padaku saat istirahat nanti ya. aku membawa susu pisang dan roti kita makan bersama ya? jangan menolak aku takut kau sakit" tawar luhan kepadaku. Inilah yang aku suka darinya, perhatian sangat! bahkan orangtuaku saja tidak pernah seperti ini

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum

~Istirahat~

tap tap tap

luhan duduk di sebelahku lalu membuka kotak bekalnya dan meletakkan susu pisangnya di hadapanku. Ia mengambil satu potong roti keju lalu bermaksud menyuapiku. aku tersenyum, ku gigit roti darinya lalu ku kunyah

"sehunnie sakit ya? jangan berbohong han tau itu". tanya padaku aku hanya tersenyum "dan kamu sedang ada masalah benar? Ceriakan lulu akan jadi pendengar yang baik." Tawarnya.

"Biasa lulu juga pasti tau apa masalahnya.." jawabku

Sekarang-sekarang ini aku juga bingung kenapa badanku panas terus dan saat aku sedang sakit yang duluan tau itu adalah Luhan, bukan orangtuaku yang selalu memarahiku untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya padaku

suap

ia menyuapkan lagi rotinya padaku

"makanlah yang banyak hunnie, perbanyak makan sayuran". ucap luhan, aku masih sibuk dengan menatap mukanya

ia menyuapkan lagi rotinya padaku, sampai roti yang ada di kotak bekalnya habis

"Han kamu tidak makan?" tanya ku kepada luhan, dia menggeleng sambil tersenyum

"melihat hun makan, han udah sangat kenyang". ucapnya lalu menyodorkan susu pisangnya, aku menggeleng

"yang itu buat kamu, aku hanya ingin memakan rotinya". ucapku tesenyum lembut kepadanya

dia menurut, dia meminum susu pisangnya sampai habis sesudah habis ia membereskan kotak bekalnya lalu memasukannya ke dalam tasnya

ku perhtikan dia terus, luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya

"minumlah ini kata appa han kalau hun meminum ini hun tidak akan sakit" ucap luhan sambil menyodorkan botol yang berisikan obat.

Perhatiannya membuatku menyukainya

-_YOU_-

_**'Aku menyukai kebaikkanmu'**_

Hari ini hari selasa jadwalnya kelasku olah raga, biasanya aku menyukai hari ini tapi entah kenapa hari ini adalah hari sial untukku aku lupa membawa baju olah ragaku dan sekarang adalah pertandingan basket jika aku tidak membawa seragam olah ragaku maka aku tidak di perbolehkan mengikuti pertandingan ini. Aishhh

"Arghh sial" umpatku sambil melemparkan botol minumku ke tembok, tapi untunglah botol minum itu tidak pecah

KLIEK

Pintu terbuka, dapatku lihat siapa dia. Luhan

"Hun tidak bawa baju olah raga ya? Pakai punya han ya?". Tawarnya sambil menyodorkan baju olah raganya padaku. Aku menggeleng

"Anni tidak perlu han, nanti kamu dihukum". Tolakku. Aku tidak mau luhan dihukum gara-gara aku

"Han lebih memilih di hukum dibandingkan tidak melihat Hun bertanding basket. Bukankah hun berjanji akan menang melawan JYP High School saat bertanding basket nanti?". Ucap luhan menagih janji. Yap aku memang berjanji padanya dan sekarang aku akan menunjukannya

Aku mengambil seragam luhan. Lalu ku pakai

Pertandingan pun dimulai semuanya bersorak-sorak meneriaki namaku atau nama 'Kai' dia teman satu timku.

Saat pertandingan dimulai aku berhasil memasukan bola ke ring sebanyak 5 kali, dan kai 3 bola. Sedangkan tim JYP hanya 4 bola ck! Lihat luhan aku menang aku sudah menepati janjiku

Bisa dilihat luhan sedang berteriak-teriakan namaku bersama dengan D.O namja chingu Kai

~Setelah pertandingan~

Aku melihat luhan kini sedang mengepel koridor sekolah, ia sesekali mengelap peluhnya. Tanpa aba-aba langsung ku rebut lap pelnya, ku pel semua lantai koridor sampai bersih. Aku tersenyum puas lantai koridor. Aku menatap luhan yang kini sedang tersenyum manis padaku

ku dekati dia

"Kau, terlalu baik. Sampai rela dihukum demi ku. Gomawo han". Ucapku langsung memeluk luhan erat

"Ne cheonma" Jwabnya sambil mengelus-ngelus punggungku

'_Dan aku menyukai segala yang ada tubuhmu'_

Sudah kuputuskan sekarang aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada luhan sekarang, kami sedang ada di taman bermain dan sekarang kami sedang menaiki bianglala

"Han" Panggilku padanya

"Hmm?" Responnya sambil masih menatap ke jendela bianglala. Aku menghela nafas

"Would you be mine?" Ucapku. Luhan langsung menatapku, dapatku lihat ada semburat pink di pipinya. Dia mengangguk

"I do" Dia menerimaku. Aku telat mengatakannya seharusnya ku katakan 1 tahun yang lalu, tapi setahun yang lalu aku sudah punya namja chingu

Aku mendekatkan diriku padanya melihat lebih jelas mata indahnya yang membuatku sejuk bila melihat matanya. Hindungnya, tempat yang seringku cubit jika aku gemas padanya.

Dan..

Bibirnya, yang sedari dulu ingin ku cium

Perlahanku peluk tubuh luhan agar dia juga mendekat padaku. Kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya hingga hanya beberapa centi jarak wajah kami, dapatku lihat juga pipi luhan semakin memerah.

Ku tempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya, manis! Ku perdalaman ciumanku padanya aku suka mencium bibirnya. Aku memang tidak menyukai yang manis-manis tapi aku tidak menolak jika yang manis itu adalah luhanku.

Bagiku, dia sudah manis di mataku

Ku lepaskan ciuman kami pelan-pelan, mata kami berpandangan

"Manis" Ucapku padanya. Ia mengangkat satu alisnya

"Bibirmu manis chagi" Lanjutku lagi lalu mengecup lembut pipinya yang kini sudah semakin memerah

"A-apa sih" Ucapnya sambil menunduk

"Blushing eoh?" Tanyaku sambil terkekeh kecil, dia mengemaskan kyeopta.

"T-tidak, aku benci sehunnie!"Jawabnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"nado saranghae" Jawabku

"Hah? Sehunnie aneh"

"Luhannie juga kyeopta"

"Aish" bisaku lihat wajahnya menatapku sebal bukan aku takut ia memarahiku tapi itu justru membuat perutku geli

"kkkkkk" kekehku kecil

Ia melihatku terkekeh. Akhinyapun kami terkekeh bersama

Aku senang, karena kini Luhan sudah menjadi namjachinguku...

-FIN-

.

.

.

End ohok!

Gomawo udah mau baca :3 leave koment please


End file.
